Bad vs Evil
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: Ryuk's not the only Shinigami that was bored. The Death King forces Justin, his right hand man, to drop a Death Note. Is it a coincidence that same day Avaron Kami got hit in the head by a notebook? \\ OC, AU, dark themes [active]
1. Chapter 1: Go

**I've hardly written any bad main characters before. **

**But I've never written a completely evil one… **

**You'll see what I mean. **

**I don't own **_**Death Note**_**. Simple as that.**

* * *

**{**_GO_**}**

– _to leave a place; depart_

* * *

"Justin." The jeweled Shinigami immediately straightened up at the call of his name. "What is Ryuk doing with Sidoh's Note?"

"It appears that he has stolen it and dropped it into the Human Realm." The King nudged Justin.

"How about you do the same? It is getting kind of boring around here."

"But I don't have a spare Note at the moment." The King handed him one.

"Now go, and be sure to tell me what happened." Justin nodded and threw the Note through the portal.

* * *

I raced down the airport. "Hey lady, watch it!" A man yelled when I bumped into him.

"Sorry, I'm late to go to Japan!" I bumped into more people as I ran to the stairs. The last few attendants were entering. As I was about to board the plane something hit on the head. "Ow!" I yelled. I knew that that was over the top but my emotions were high right now. I bent down quickly to pick up the object then ran onto the plane.

The person I was sitting next to was already asleep. I placed my carryon underneath my seat then looked at the object. It was a simple white notebook with strange writing on the front. I opened it. All the pages were blank. "I guess I'll keep this." I murmured. I shoved it inside my backpack.

* * *

**This will crossover with **_**The World's No Longer Paradise**_**. **


	2. Chapter 2: News

**{**_NEWS_**}**

— _a report of a recent event; intelligence; information_

_**21 May, 2004**_

* * *

"Hi, I'm guessing you're the new my new roommate?" I nodded and shook the girl's hand. She frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, no." She shook her head. "It was just that I was expecting an American." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm about one-half American."

"What do you mean by that?" She took one of my suitcases and helped carry it inside the apartment.

"My mother was Russian-American and my father is Japanese-American. I was also raised in America. Would you like me to be American?" She laughed.

"No, that's alright. I'm Suzu Fuji." She shook my hand again.

"I'm Avaron Kami." I smiled. It seemed like I was going to like her. She then dug through my bag.

"Hey what's this?" She pulled out the notebook.

"I don't know. While I was boarding the airplane I was hit in the head by this. So I just kept it."

"Oh, well I'll just use it then." I raised an eyebrow at her but still smiled.

"Why do you say that?" She flipped through the blank pages.

"Your name isn't written on it, so I'll just take it." I laughed.

"Those are the rules of kindergarten. But you can use it then." She thanked me and wrote her name down on the front page. I went over to the kitchenette in the corner of the apartment. "Hey, Suzu, do you have any ground rules?" She suddenly gasped and sputtered I turned around quickly. "Are you alright?"

She was clutching at her chest. I immediately ran over to her. My father had had at least three heart attacks in his lifetime. I quickly combed around the room for a phone when she collapsed. "Please be alright." I murmured. Yet when I checked her pulse there was none.

* * *

"What was the patient's name again, ma'am?"

"Suzu Fuji." I told the doctor. He scribbled it down.

"You don't seem very emotional about this. What is your relationship to Miss Suzu here?"

"We were going to be roommates. But when I arrived at her apartment she suddenly had a heart attack." I looked down at Suzu. She had been DOA. This all so sudden. Now I had to support this apartment by myself. I needed to find a job by tomorrow.

"Thank you Miss Kami for notifying the hospital right away." The doctor along with the nurse left the room. I looked down at Suzu.

"I was sure that we were going to be good friends." I whispered. I then left the room also.

* * *

I quickly shot out of bed. I need to pick up my dog from the airport in a few hours. Getting ready now would be best. I looked at the empty bed on the other side of the room. I didn't exactly miss Suzu but I was a bit shaken up over her sudden death. There was a sense of loneliness here now.

As I pulled on some new clothes I looked down at the fallen notebook. The last thing she did was write her name down. I bent over to pick it up and opened it slowly. Her full name was still looked like it was just written. I brushed my fingers over the words and sighed.

"So you have picked up the Note." A grave voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around. A golden skeleton covered with jewels was floating beside me. I was too in shock to scream. I dropped the notebook.

"W-what are you?" I breathed out. The skeleton-man chuckled.

"I am Armonia Justin Beyondormason, also known as Justin the Jeweled-Skeleton. And I am the Shinigami attached to this Death Note." I stepped back. A Shinigami? I remembered that my father had once told me about these things.

"What's a Death Note?" It picked up the Notebook and pointed at it.

"With this you can simply write a person's name down and they will cease to exist." My eyes widened.

"So Suzu died because…" It nodded.

"What you humans call Kira has a Note also." He handed the Note back to me.

"So if I just write down a person's name they'll die?" Justin nodded. "Give me a name then, and make it a criminal too." He turned on the T.V. A report about a man who had abducted five children was up. I opened the Note. "I just want to see if this is all real or not." I scooped up the pen that Suzu had dropped. "What happens now?"

"If you just write the person's name then in forty seconds they will have a heart attack." I stared at him. That explained so much. The news broadcaster suddenly said that Kira had reached that man also. My mind was fully convinced now.

I looked over at Justin fully. My heartbeat was starting to calm down now from his presence. "That's a lot of jewelry. Are you special where you come from?"

"I am the right-hand man to the King himself." I glanced back down at the Death Note.

"Do you know Kira is?"

"Not exactly." Justin sat on my bed and straightened his back. The mattress didn't even sink in from his weight.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know the Shinigami that possesses him. Actually as a matter of fact there are currently two other Shinigamis on Earth now, and they're both in Japan." I gasped.

"Can you take me to them?"

"No." I sighed. "But what you can do is walk around and see if I spot them."

"Can't you just fly over the city?"

"No. Stop asking all these questions now Avaron Kami."

"How do you know my name?"

"No more questions. Don't you have a dog to fetch and Shinigamis to find?"

"Right." I quickly pulled on my jacket, hid the Notebook underneath it, and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

I was already extremely tired along with Justin, Dootsie, and I by the time we reached Aoyama. Apparently Justin had not found the other two Kiras and their Shinigamis yet. But the benefit was that Justin had explained much of the Death Note to me.

I went inside a nearby café to rest. The workers eyed Dootsie yet didn't say anything to me. I held the menu up to my face. "I don't think that this is working." I whispered.

"There." He pointed a (literally) bony finger at a girl staring out the window. "And also there." He pointed to a guy laughing with a group of people that were walking past the window.

"Who are they?"

"I told you that I cannot tell you their names." Justin reminded me.

"C'mon, please?" The girl who was staring out the window muttered something to herself and suddenly walked over towards me.

"Hi!" She sat down in the seat across from me. "And hi doggy!" She patted Dootsie's head, who gave a tired whine.

"Um… hi?" I said back.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I side glanced at Justin for a moment. He was staring above the girl's head. I'm guessing that was where her Shinigami was.

"Alright." I let her lead me outside the café and down the street.

"I can't see your lifespan, so that means you have a Death Note. But I just saw that that other guy didn't have a lifespan either. So that means that one of you two is Kira!" I shushed her.

"I'm not _the_ Kira, but I do have a Death Note." I quickened our speed. "I'm guessing you made the Shinigami eye deal?" She nodded.

"You're Avaron Kami." She suddenly squealed. "Kami means 'God'!"

"And Avaron means Avalon, and Avalon means the 'Island of Apples.'" I cleared my throat. "What's Kira's name then?"

"Are you going to write his name down or something?" I shook my head. She smiled. "Good, then it's Light Yagami. We're going to visit him tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean _we're_?" She tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to meet Kira too? I mean we both have Death Notes and stuff." I slowly nodded. "Let's do it then!" She frowned suddenly. "But you're going to have to go to my house though."

"It's okay, you can trust me." I told her. She smiled again. "Let's go I guess."

* * *

**The dog's name "Doostie" is a reference to Doostie Pringle from **_**Love, Stargirl**_**. **

**Okay. **


	3. Chapter 3: Soothe

**{**_SOOTHE_**}**

—_to tranquilize or calm, as a person or the feelings_

_**25 May, 2004**_

* * *

Misa picked me up four days later to meet Light Yagami. "What were you doing the past few days?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just taking care of business and such. You don't need to worry." She waved her hand. "Oh, we haven't seen each other's Shinigami yet." I touched my stomach where my Note was hidden, whereas Misa was holding hers out in hand. I noticed that hers was black yet had the same strange language written on it. Misa had told me that her Shinigami had told her that that was Shinigami language.

"Can we wait until we meet Light Yagami first?" Misa frowned but nodded. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"I got it!" A girl's voice yelled inside. "Welcome–" The girl then stared at us for a moment. I was sure that Misa and I looked odd and contradicting. She had even surprised me in the opposite she had shown up in. When I had met her she had told she was in disguise, so that was understandable. But she didn't look like the gothic type. I had simply worn a white dress shirt.

"Hi, we're here to return Light-kun's notebooks that he left in class." I turned around and pulled mine out also. I hoped that what Misa was thinking was going to work. The girl called for Light. Said boy came downstairs. He raised an eyebrow at us and took the Notebooks.

Light's eyes widened slightly. He quickly welcomed us and invited us upstairs. He closed the door behind us in his room. "How did you two find me?"

"I have the Shinigami eyes. So whenever I see a person who has a Death Note, I can't see their lifespans. That how I found you and her."

"I didn't know about that." Light gave a sharp glare to the air, most likely at his own Shinigami. "What are your names?"

"I'm Misa Amane and she's Avaron Kami." Misa answered again. Light turned fully to me.

"Is your Death Note and Shinigami special or something?" He asked me. I looked at Justin, who was staring ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"He's golden and covered in jewels, and your Note is also White." Misa looked at my Note.

"How is yours a different color?" I looked up at Justin again, who hadn't moved an inch.

"My Shinigami is the right below the King." I said. "It's has the same effects as the black covered Notes. There are also red ones."

"Why are you two here?" Misa clasped her hands together.

"I'll let you use my eyes if you'd let me be your girlfriend!" Light then tried to convince her otherwise but Misa kept on persisting. I stepped away from them and leaned to Justin.

"I wonder where this is going." I muttered. He turned his head towards me slightly but continued to stay silent. Light and Misa suddenly hugged. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I meet your Shinigami Light-kun?" He nodded and instructed for his to turn around. He then gave us both a piece of paper. The Death God then appeared. "Did you know that you can kill a Shinigami by making them fall in love?" She randomly stated. I looked back up at Justin, he nodded.

I tuned them out some more. It was a good thing that I got to meet Kira, but this whole meeting was really for Misa. In just a matter of minutes she had become infatuated with Light Yagami. They ignored me also until Light's mother told us that it was time to go.

* * *

"Isn't he just great?" Misa asked while we rode the train back home.

"I guess so. I didn't really get to talk to him though."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's alright." I handed her a piece of my own Death Note. "You haven't seen him yet." Her eyes widened also when she saw Justin.

"Wow, he's beautiful." She breathed. Justin grunted slightly. She got up on her stop. "Thank you Ava-chan."

"Yes Misa." I said.

* * *

I replenished Dootsie's water then fell back on my bed. "Was today tiring for you?" Justin asked. He sat on Suzu's bed.

"Yeah. I guess I'm fully involved in this Kira mess now." I looked down at my Note. "Can you put this somewhere for me?" Justin hesitated before taking the Note from me. "Why were so silent back there?"

"Why are you so inquisitive?" I shrugged. "The other Shinigami were being quiet also." I sighed from his unhelpful answer.

"I'm going to shower now." Justin nodded. "I said that so you won't follow me."

"I won't." Justin stated. I went off to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4: Impulses

**{**_IMPULSES_**}**

—_sudden, involuntary inclination prompting to action_

_**26 May, 2004**_

* * *

"This job looks so tasking." Justin muttered. I slumped against the kitchen counter the first break I had.

"I have to do this in order to pay for that apartment. It would be better if Suzu were still around." I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Justin pulled my Note from behind his back.

"I saw that you were writing names in this last night." I nodded. He flipped through the pages. "In four hours you've already filled over thirty pages." He murmured to himself.

"Can I ask you something Justin?"

"No."

"Why do you listen to me?" He replaced my Note from behind his back and hovered over the ground. "I mean it's clear that Light's Shinigami doesn't listen or even care about him. And Rem seems very overprotective over her." He continued staring at me. I felt the clock ticking for my break going up.

"I'm used to taking orders." He simply said. I didn't have the chance to ponder over his answer as I ran back into the restaurant.

* * *

"So I have a plan!" Misa said upon walking into my apartment. I sighed and closed the door behind her. "Let's go meet Light again at his school." I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure about that Misa? Didn't he tell you how dangerous it is to see him and all?"

"Yes, but I have to see my Light-kun! Misa-Misa can't get enough of him. He kissed Misa-Misa today." I groaned at her sudden use of third-person.

"Okay Misa, I'll go with you." She clapped her hands.

"Oh that's good." She pointed at my neck. "What's that thing? It looks like some sort of maid's collar or something."

"It's not a maid's collar!" I touched the band around my neck. "My mom gave this to me before she died." My father had once also called this a "maid's collar." It was black and white and frilly. It did sort of look like it belonged to a maid. I cleared my throat. "Anyways, when do you plan on going?"

"Tomorrow, most definitely," she quickly answered. She hugged me then bounced out the door. I noticed that Rem was giving me an odd stare along with Justin. I wonder what that was about.

"Hey Justin." I called out. He cocked his head to the side. "Since it's true about what Misa said about killing Shinigamis, do you think Rem will die?" He shrugged.

"Rem will eventually die. It might take a long time though. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that she really cares for Misa, _a lot_. I could see Rem protecting her one day and then dying, you know?" Justin shook his head. "Oh well. Can you give me more names to write down?"

"You and your questions," Justin muttered. He gave me a list of criminals, practically ones that participated in shoot-outs. "Do you know how to use a gun?" I raised an eyebrow at the sudden question yet continued writing.

"Sort of. When I was growing up in Russia my step-father told me how to unload, reload, and shoot must against my mother's wishes. And in America my father told me for self-defense. Why?"

"I was just wondering." He sprouted his wings suddenly. "I'll be back in a moment." And without another word he left.

"Strange," I muttered. This Notebook getting more and more addictive by the second.

* * *

"There he is!" Misa excitedly pointed. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to him. "Hi Light-kun!" Light turned and revealed that he was talking to someone else. Yet this man looked odd. He was hunched over, had bags under his eyes, and wasn't wearing any shoes. "Who is this, your friend? Well any friend of Light-kun is a friend of Misa-Misa!"

"Misa Amane, huh?" The other man murmured. Misa eagerly nodded.

"Yup, I'm Light-kun's girlfriend!" Glancing over at Light I could clearly see that he wasn't happy with all of this. I gently tug of Misa's arm, but she pushed me away.

"I am Hideki Ryuga." The other man said.

"Hideki Ryuga?" Misa repeated. When she looked above his head Light stepped in between them. I'm guessing that that wasn't his real name.

"Oh, she must be surprised that you have the same name as the celebrity Hideki Ryuga." Light quickly said. He gave Misa a stern look before turning back around.

"And who are you?" Ryuga asked me.

"Avaron," I simply answered.

"Hey look, it's Misa Amane!" A crowd suddenly gathered around all of us. I had already forgotten that Misa was a famous model in Japan. I pushed my way out of the crowd and found Justin sitting by the bench that Light and Ryuga were previously standing by.

His head was held lower than usual. "Are you alright?" I whispered to him. He nodded then told me that the crowd was beginning to disperse.

"Avaron," Misa called out. I got up to follow her. A woman was pulling her by the arm.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

"My friend Avaron." Misa turned back to me. "I'm sorry, but I have a photo shoot. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" I nodded then stopped walking. I looked around the campus. The school was as gorgeous as in the pictures I saw of it.

It had been my father's goal to get me enrolled in To-Oh. I had made the bottom twenty though. But with Suzu's death I didn't have time for school anymore. But I least I got to go to Japan.

"There are men quickly approaching from behind you." Justin suddenly stated. I turned around and saw that he was right. Before I could move my feet they cuffed me.

"What's this all about? I didn't do anything!" I immediately yelled. They told me that I was being arrested for suspicion of possession for illegal drugs. "What?! Why would I have drugs?" On an impulse I tried kicking at them but they threw me inside of the car anyways.

Justin was flying next to window of the car. "They arrested Misa also under the same charges." I wanted to ask me why he was suddenly giving me all this information. "I'll go ahead to where they are going to hold you." I gave a small nod at this.

I stayed silent the entire trip. Thankfully the other men didn't question me. Justin had hinted that it was something other than drug possession.

* * *

**Yeah I skipped a part because I'm lazy. **


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**I'm making a slight change. **

**Misa was arrested on May 28****and gave up ownership on May 31. But since I'm impatient I'm just going to let it all happen on the same day.**

* * *

**{**_TROUBLE_**}**

—_to put to inconvenience, exertion, pains, or the like_

_**28 May, 2004**_

* * *

I continued to remain still as I felt someone blindfold me and strap me against cold metal. "This doesn't seem like normal procedure for drug possession." I breathed out.

"It's not." A voice answered back. I could easily tell that it was that of an old man's.

"What's going on?" I asked. I heard Misa screaming suddenly beside me.

"Avaron!" She screamed. I tilted my head towards her. "Hey Avaron, what's going on?"

"I just asked that." I said back.

"Welcome Misa Amane and Avaron Kami." A robotic-like voice said from above. "The official charges are possession of illegal drugs, but we have brought you here under the suspicions of being the Second Kira."

"Wait, then why was I arrested then?" I asked.

"We saw that you were talking to yourself. We are sure that there is a Second Kira, but the odds of there being a Third have slightly gone up after seeing you." I began squirming. Does any other foreign police force do this?

"But is that enough to do this to me?" I fired back. This guy was obviously good at what he was doing.

The voice spoke to Misa instead of responding to me. "Let's see what happens now." I heard Justin say. "It would be a shame if you were found out and got put into a cell. I would get bored with you and be forced to write your name down." Misa suddenly began screaming again.

"Justin, you've scared Misa." Rem said.

"J-Just kill me." Misa began muttering.

"Misa, what are you talking about?" I asked. Her sudden change of behavior was frightening. She kept on saying the same thing over and over. Was this really something to die over?

"Are you sure Misa?" Rem asked. I held back a gasp. Rem wouldn't just kill her so easily, right?

"Just kill me!" Misa yelled.

"Avaron Kami, I know you are listening." Rem said. Her voice was closer to my face. "You better watch out for Misa while I am gone. I do not trust Light Yagami." Misa then suddenly stopped yelling. I held my breath. Rem couldn't have just killed her.

"She has given up ownership." Justin informed me. I stopped struggling against the restraints and sighed. "Rem plans on returning to Misa. Yet if you give up your Death Note I'm not coming back for you."

"M-Mr. Stalker Man. Please let me go." Misa murmured. She sounded perfectly pitiful. It would be must easier to play innocent right now if I gave up my memories. Yet I wanted to keep my Note. And the smallest part of my also wanted Justin to stay. He has (surprisingly) been helpful to me.

I hung my head down and half-listened to the conversation that Misa and the robotic voice were having. This decision was so simple yet so difficult. "Avaron, are you there?" Misa called out.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"N-No. I just thought that you were gone. You haven't really said anything."

"Yes that is true Miss Kami." The robotic voice said. "Why have you been so quiet?" Now was a time to use careful thinking.

"You haven't really talked to me." I simply answered.

"You are also very calm."

"I figured that panicking wouldn't exactly help me at this moment." I heard Justin chuckle from beside me.

"Hey Avaron." Misa said again. "Are you okay?"

"My nose is itchy, I have to use the bathroom, and I just got arrested. I am not okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Misa muttered.

"I also need to feed Dootise." I added. She was getting older and was most likely sleeping right now. But when she wakes up and finds that there is no food than that might be a problem.

"Who's Doostie?" Misa asked.

"My dog." My arms began cramping from my position. "When is this going to be over?" I muttered to myself.

I felt my arms and legs become unstrapped and someone take my hand. Yes they did not remove my blindfold. "You are free to go." The old man's voice announced.

"Why?" I asked. He guided me through what seemed like a hallway.

"The police actually had no right to arrest you. But your friend Misa Amane will be staying." I internally frowned. I hope that Misa wouldn't break again. "You may remove your blindfold now. And make sure to feed that dog of yours." I quickly took off the cloth and turned around but no was there. It didn't look like I was in a police station, more like a hotel building really.

"Well you got out of that one." Justin said. I sighed and walked ahead.

Justin stayed silent as I went on trying to find my way back home. Whenever I glanced up at him he was simply floating above the crowd and staring forward. "Incoming, Light Yagami," he suddenly said. I looked and saw that Light was walking straight towards me.

"Hey Avaron!" He waved to me and pulled me to the side of the sidewalk. "What has happened?"

"Well, Misa and I were arrested. She gave up ownership. They let me go but she she's still there." He gave a satisfied grunt.

"Just as according to plan." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm going to have to give up my Note soon too. What I want you to do is take mine and continue writing names. Got it?" I nodded.

"Yes, but are you sure about that?" Light gave an annoyed sigh.

"It looks like I'm going to be handing out with you for a while." Light's Shinigami said to Justin.

"I guess so." Justin said. Light handed me his Note then walked on. His Shinigami continued following him though. I held it to my chest and quickly walked back home.

* * *

**Justin may be Justin the OOC-Skeleton. **

**The only things I really know about him is that he's "conceited," knows everything about the Note, is intelligent (9/10), and is a follower not a leader. **

**Eh, I don't know. He only had like one scene. I chose him because I like his design. **


	6. Chapter 6: Rule

**{**_RULE_**}**

—_a principle or regulation governing conduct, action, procedure, arrangement, etc_

_**28 May, 2004**_

* * *

I laid out both Notes in front of me on the bed. Light's was much more understandable thought. He also had a set of rules in English on the inside cover. "How come you didn't put rules in mine?" I asked Justin.

"I already know all there is to know about the Death Note. I've also already told you everything." I smiled and began writing.

"Light must have told me to do this so he could get out of jail early." I turned up the volume on the T.V. slightly. "So when he gives up ownership his Shinigami is going to follow me around too?"

"Before you ask his name is Ryuk and he will be able to kill you also." I added the last stroke to a name before closing my Note.

"I guess I'll have to keep him busy."

"Altogether your name means 'God of the Island of Apples'." Justin randomly stated. I gave him the Notebooks to hide.

"I know that. What, do you want an apple or something?" Justin shrugged. I went over to the kitchenette and looked at the fruit bowl. There were only grapes. I picked them up and handed them to him. "Are these alright?"

He stared at the grapes before shoving the entire bunch inside his mouth. I watched in awe as the grapes disappeared somewhere among his jeweled stomach. "Grapes are better than apples." He concluded. He then sat on Suzu's former bed.

"I'll get more for you tomorrow." I sat on my own bed. "I wonder who that guy was."

"Which one?" I smiled at Justin. He actually seemed interested.

"The one that Light was talking to. Clearly his name isn't Hisdeki Ryuga." I laid back. "He and Light didn't seem so happy talking to each other. I wonder what was going on between them."

"You wonder too much too." Justin muttered.

"Hey Justin, do you want anything in exchange for his name?" Justin suddenly loomed over me. I hadn't noticed that his eyes were also a set of shining silver jewels.

"You know that I cannot do that." I smiled though.

"I thought so. Good night." I pulled the covers over my head. I heard him turn off the lights.

* * *

**_No Longer Paradise_ is going to be awkward to write inside this is in May 2004 and the NLP starts in March 2009. **

**Ugh. **


	7. Chapter 7: Insanity

**Another short chapter.**

* * *

**{**_INSANITY_**}**

—_the condition of being insane; a derangement of the mind_

_**10 June, 2004**_

* * *

"Hey Justin, I have an idea." I called out to him. He paused for a moment from eating his grapes to smile at me.

"What is it?"

"How about we just kill Misa? She's getting on my nerves." He swallowed down a bunch and moved on to the next, but plucked them off the vine this time.

"I thought the two of you were friends. And Rem would kill you."

"I had given up ownership of her Note. You and Ryuk are the only ones who can kill me." Justin paused again.

"I don't remember you giving up ownership." I heard Ryuk chuckled from the corner. He was surrounded by empty baskets that previously held apples.

"Wow. Ever since she bought those grapes you haven't been paying attention lately." I nodded and pulled out my Note. I flipped on an all-new page for her.

"Let's see, how about this? _Misa Amane, while in confident goes insane and bites off own tongue. 10 June, 2:14_."

"That's in two minutes." Ryuk said. I smiled and nodded. He gave a small shudder. "You looked sorta like Light there. Don't smile like that ever again." I laughed and threw my Note at Justin, who caught it in midair with one hand. I rubbed my palms together.

"Let's get started." I murmured.

* * *

**Let's get started indeed. **

**The time "2:14" is a reference to February 14****th****, the day Misa Amane committed suicide. **


	8. Chapter 8: Life

**{**_LIFE_**}**

—_the general or universal condition of human existence_

_**11 June, 2004**_

* * *

"Look, they're announcing Misa's death on T.V.!" Justin and Ryuk hovered over to me, but the broadcast was already coming to an end. "I wonder how this would affect everything. I did sort of kill her for no reason."

"Yes you did." Justin agreed. He handed me my Note. "Though the girl was dense she could've been useful."

"Well, all she had were the eyes. And I think Light wants to get rid of some L guy. So if Misa ever saw him then I guess that this was a bad idea."

"She actually did see him." Ryuk said. I huffed.

"I guess I have to make it up to Light." I turned to Justin. "Even though you can't tell me, how much time do I have left? Is it a lot or no?" He shrugged. "Come on Justin! I wasted half of my earnings on you and your grape addiction."

Justin sighed. "You have an unusually long life expectancy actually." Ryuk looked up at me also and nodded. "I believe you will be satisfied if you make that deal." I smiled.

"Alright let's do it." Justin nodded. An cold sensation passed through me suddenly. I blinked a couple of times.

"Did it work?" Justin shrugged.

"Go outside and see." He said. I immediately ran out the door. Above the heads of the faces I could see I saw had red glowing letters where their names were and random numbers below them.

"Justin, how am I supposed to know how long they're going to live?"

"Oh, those are in Shinigami time." Ryuk said.

"Yes. Just divide by 3,556 and divide that by 365." Justin said.*

"Okay, I think I can do that." I took my jacket. "I should go to Light's house."

"Why?" Ryuk asked. Justin sighed. Ryuk was an even more inquisitive being than me.

"Oh, I just want to see if he got released yet or something. Misa died so maybe they let him out for her funeral or something." Ryuk shrugged. "Let's go guys."

* * *

A girl smiled sadly at me when she opened the door. "Hello. You were the girl who came over with Amane-san to give back Light's note." I nodded and glanced above her head. Her name was Sayu Yagami. I figured that she was Light's little sister.

"May I come in?" She hesitated before opening the door further for me. After I removed my shoes she guided me to the living-room. Where many men in black were gathered around with their heads bowed. I noticed that Light was one of them.

Only a few of the men noticed my silent entrance. Light stood and walked over to me. "Avaron, what are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. He glanced at the other men before taking me to his room.

"What are you doing here?" I sheepishly smiled then touched him with a piece of his Death Note. I had forgotten that he had given up ownership. His eyes held a blank look briefly before an angry expression crossed him. "Did you do this?"

"Sorry, I was bored. But I made it up to you. I did the eye deal." Light nodded. "Just tell me which one is L."

"Be happy that L's here, he hardly ever leaves headquarters. You met him when you and Misa went to my university."

"Oh, that was who Hideki was?" He nodded. "Alright, I'll just look over everybody at the living-room before I leave."

"Thank you Avaron. You've been more useful than Misa." I smiled at him, which he did not return. We walked down the stairs together and back into the living-room. A few of the men turned their heads back up at me. I noticed that "Hideki" was facing the opposite direction.

"Everyone, this is the girl you had detained." Light announced. Everybody but "Hideki" faced me.

"Avaron Kami?" Light's father said. "Why are you here?"

"I was once friends with Misa-chan." I simply answered.

"That is still not a good reason." "Hideki" stated.

"Can I not pay respects to her? I wasn't even invited to the funeral." Hideki shrugged and turned around from his seat. I quickly glanced above his head. His name was L Lawliet and he was to die when he was 56 years old. Well that was going to change. "I'm sorry for being rude Hideki-san."

"No, it is fine." He turned around and sat back down again.

"Goodbye Light-kun. I'll see you later." He nodded and smirked at me, which I returned.

* * *

**_*this is not kosher_**

**Avaron's original lifespan is 102 years. You do the math. **


	9. Chapter 9: Name

**{**_NAME_**}**

—_a word or a combination of words by which a person, place, or thing, a body or class, or any object of thought is designated, called, or known _

_**11 June, 2004**_

* * *

At nine o'clock I ran through the streets back to Light's house. Names and numbers of people passed quickly by me. Aki Takahasi, Yuu Nakamura, Ai Inoue, Kairu Grimm, Teru Mikami, Madotsuki Kikiyama, the names went on. Yet these didn't matter, just the one that I had witnessed just a few hours ago.

Sayu tiredly rubbed her eyes and she opened the door. "Isn't it a bit late Kami-san?" She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"May I please come in? I have something to tell Light-kun, and it's very urgent." Sayu opened the door.

"He's in his room. You can't stay too late." I thank her and went upstairs. Light immediately opened the door for me. I pulled out his Death Note and handed it to him.

"It's L Lawliet." I quickly said. Light smiled wildly.

"So it was L this whole time?" He murmured. He grabbed and pen and scribbled something down. When he had finished he threw the pen across the room and fell back against his bed. I picked up his Note and read it aloud.

"_L Lawliet, painful disease, 15 June 11:05_." I shrugged. "I thought that you were going to do something more elaborate."

"Well I'm not going to make him bite off his tongue. It has to be believable." I tucked his book underneath my arm.

"Now what?" Light lifted his head up at me.

"Now we rule over the world." Ryuk began to fill the room with his horrible laughter. And Justin didn't seem all too happy. But I knew better than to ask him about it. "Come back here by the time he dies." I walked slowly over to his bed.

"Okay." I cleared my throat. "You're not going to kill me, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that result in you killing me?" I chuckled at that. I then sat on Light's lap.

"And you're not going to treat me like Misa right?" Light gave an annoyed yet interested look at me.

"No. You're a bit smarter than her." I smiled and hugged him, which he paused before returning. This reminded me of when Misa and Light had first met. I wonder if Misa really did love him or was just infatuated with him. Both options were understandable. Light was a very good-looking man.

"Thanks Light-kun." I hastily kissed his cheek before standing. "I'll see you in four days." Light nodded and closed the door behind me.

* * *

I ran to the door when I heard the bell ring. "He's dead." Light stated upon opening the door. On an impulse I hugged him.

"Don't you think it'll be a good idea to get rid of the rest of those police guys too?" Light nodded.

"I've taken care of that." I kissed his cheek again.

"Looks like the world is ours now, huh?" Light nodded then let go of me.

"Why do you keep on hugging and kissing me all of a sudden?" I shrugged. He held out his hand. "My Death Note please." I quickly handed him the book. Ryuk whined from the corner of the room.

"Aw, do I have to go now? She's the only one who gives me apples on demand." Light sighed and walked out the house. Ryuk gave a slight nod towards me before leaving also. I leaned against the door as I closed it.

"I guess it's over." I murmured to Justin. He still looked upset about something. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just go to bed now." I smiled as I ran over to my bed and crawled underneath the covers.

"I noticed that you turn the lights off when you think I'm asleep." Justin shrugged and shoved another bunch of grapes down his throat. "Do you sleep?"

"Shinigami do not require sleep but they can." I reached out towards one of his golden hands, which he reluctantly let me grab.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I mischievously grinned. Justin dropped my hand.

"No. Stop the foolishness and go to sleep." I sighed yet still smiled.

"I was just kidding. Plus you're too big for the bed." I pulled the covers over my head. "Good night Justin the Jeweled-Skeleton," I murmured. I felt him linger his stare on my back before he turned off the lights.


	10. Chapter 10: Enjoy

**{**_ENJOY_**}**

—_to have and use with satisfaction; have the benefit of _

_**12 March, 2009**_

* * *

"Light-kun, you've worked too hard lately." I said from behind him. All the past day I've seen him hunched over his Death Note. "I'll take over if you want me too." With a grunt he stood and handed me his Note. Ryuk excitedly flew over to me.

"It's been a while since you've had it. Are you gonna give me more apples?" I smiled and nodded at him.

"Light-kun, why have you been writing so much lately?" He shrugged.

"No reason." He lay sprawled out on his bed. "My family is pressuring me to marry you." I shrugged.

"So you think that being married to me so bad that you have to write all week?" Light closed his eyes instead of responding. "It'll be fine. It would be a whole lot easier to work together if we lived together." Light nodded.

"Okay. I'll announce to my family tomorrow that we're getting married, even though it's probably long overdue." I laughed and sat next to him.

"That's good." I pulled out my Note. A few days ago Justin had informed me that I had written over four-hundred pages. I had almost caught up to Light. I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Stop kissing me, goodness." I laughed again.

"You're going to get married to me. So get used to it." I leaned against the doorframe. "Plus it's just on the cheek. I've never kissed you anywhere else before." I quickly straightened up. "Alright, I'm really leaving now Light-kun." He just groaned.

* * *

"Justin, you look sad again." He shrugged.

"No everything's fine." But he began almost mournfully plucking grapes off the vine.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now stop asking." His eyes even seemed to twinkle more dully. "Are you sure that you want this? To be the Second Kira I mean."

"Yes. I was sure five years ago. Why?" I cocked my head to the side in thought. "What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, I would like you to stop asking questions now." Justin then slowly ate a grape. "I just don't want for you to regret anything. I also would like to leave the Human Realm now."

"Aw, you're homesick." I said. I held out my arms to him. "Come here Justy the Bedazzled and give me a hug." He snorted in distaste. "No I'm just kidding. But I'll give up ownership soon. Light and I are getting married."

"And what does that have to do with giving up ownership?"

"It'll be much more convenient to share a Death Note if we're going to be together." Justin frowned.

"So you were planning on leaving without saying goodbye to me?" I shrugged.

"It's not that you would've cared. I've noticed that you don't after all these years. You're just here for the grapes really." Justin's gem eyes twinkled.

"Alright, then cough it over, _now_." I went over to my bed and dug around the covers for the book. "You will no longer keep the eyes, remember that." I nodded. "See ya Avaron Kami Trotsky." And with that his wings appeared from his back and he flew away.

I leaned back against my bed and sighed. What was I doing again?


	11. Chapter 11: Turning Point

**{**_TURNING POINT_**}**

—_a point at which a decisive change takes place; critical point; crisis._

_**15 March, 2009**_

* * *

Light gave me an uneasy smile. Ever since a few days ago weird things have been happening with my head. I felt like I had amnesia or something. I knew that there was something important tugging at the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I had asked Light about it, but he said he had nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him. He was making me feel nervous also. I wondered why he was so haste about getting married so quickly. I had wanted to buy my own kimono but Light had made me borrow one from the model Misa Amane. I wondered why. I knew that we were close to her somehow and that she died. But I couldn't exactly remember how. Everything was so strange.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to ask if you're ready for this." I nodded and stroked his arm.

"Everything's going to be alright Light. We've known each other for four years and never gone past kissing each other's cheeks until our wedding. I'm very ready." I paused at his shoulder. "Only if you are though." Light nodded and kissed my neck. I gave an airy sigh. "Thank you for this Light Yagami."

"No, I should be thanking you Avaron Yagami Kami." I chuckled.

"That's a very long name." He nodded. As he kissed me again I felt his worries and nervousness practically melt away. This was all so nice. It felt like an unreal fantasy. And it was unbelievable that it was coming true best of all.

* * *

I awoke to a new soreness and an empty bed. I wrapped the sheets closer to my bare torso. "Why do you always leave so unexpectedly my dear husband?" I huffed and turned over. I still felt happy and confused though.

I wanted to know this lost memory so bad but my mind was holding me back. Oh well. I had my new marriage and things to focus on. Now that I had Light I didn't need to work at those horrendous jobs anymore. But I felt like there was something missing there. Yet I knew it wasn't the lost memory.

I curled up into the blankets. Maybe in a few hours I'll think everything through.


	12. Chapter 12: Memory

**Hm, I haven't updated this in a while.**

**Last chapter will make sense in a moment.**

* * *

**{**_MEMORY_**}**

—_the mental capacity or faculty of retaining and reviving facts, events, impressions, etc., or of recalling or recognizing previous experiences._

_**3 April, 2009**_

* * *

I cringed when I heard the front door slam. I guess Light had yet _another_ stressful day at work. I sighed and walked into the living-room. He was holding his head in his hands. "What happened?" Light then ran out of the room. "Light, is everything alright?" I called out. I sighed and sat on the couch. No matter how much I asked him he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him.

He then ran back into the room. "Can you hold this for me?" He held a black notebook out to me. I backed away some in the couch. I've never seen him like this before.

"Why?" He held the notebook closer to me.

"Hold the Note Avaron." I quickly grabbed it.

"Okay, okay. Just stop talking like that please. It's creepy." I looked down at the notebook. Suddenly an intense pain entered my head. Light suddenly covered my mouth. Was I screaming? White flashed before my eyes and I felt the notebook drop from my hands. It felt like a total out of body experience. In the distance I heard Light saying something, but this was all too much.

He then let go of my mouth. "Ava, do you remember now?" I bent down to pick up the notebook again.

"When should I get started again Light?" I smiled.

* * *

"So, a bunch of detectives dying all of a sudden is suspicious, right?" Light rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry. You're usually the one who makes the plans here. I can't think anyways, my head hurts." Light raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's still hurting?" I nodded. "That may be a problem." He muttered. He then took the Note from me.

"I'm not even supposed to have this right now, but I needed to sneak this in to you so this is a great risk." Light tore a page off and handed it to me. "Don't use this unless I tell you to, got it?" I nodded. I touched my forehead when I felt my brain throb again.

"Did this happen to you?" Light shook his head. "I guess–" I felt bile start to raise in the my throat. As quickly as possible I ran to the bathroom and emptied myself into the toilet. I coughed some after I finished. "L-Light?" I called out. He patted my back. "D-Do you think–" I felt more bile rise.

"I expected this to happen." I heard Light mutter behind me. I couldn't even ask him what he meant by that.


	13. Chapter 13: Melancholy

**{**_MELANCHOLY_**}**

—_a gloomy state of mind, especially when habitual or prolonged; depression._

_**27 April, 2009**_

* * *

I solemnly petted Dootsie's head. "Dootsie," I called out softly. She lazily rolled her eyes over to me. "You know what? I'm very scared right now. I really don't want this to happen." Dootsie stood on all fours and rested her head on my lap. I smiled at her. "You're very good dog. But I'm sure you already know that." I sighed as I heard Light's footsteps behind me.

"Hey Ava, are you doing alright?" I nodded. "You've just never been so quiet before." I slowly stood up and cleared my throat. I looked down at my feet.

"Do you think that this is going to change anything?" I asked. Light sighed.

"Yes, this is going to change a lot of things." He grabbed my shoulders. "But in a good way. Just in case something happens to us we have someone else to take over." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know that. But it's just that I don't know how to take care of children." Light patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you don't have to. I said that I have everything going according to plan." He gently pushed me back down into the seat. "I got you medicine if you need it. I'll see you in a few days, alright?" I nodded. He patted my shoulder again. "Hey, don't be so down. This can be a good thing." When he left I looked down at Dootsie, who had fallen asleep sometime in the conversation.

"I highly doubt that though." I muttered to myself.


	14. Chapter 14: Inexhaustible

_**RedLullaby**_** readers may find a certain name familiar…**

**All these "a" names.**

* * *

**{**_INEXHAUSTIBLE_**}**

—_not exhaustible; incapable of being depleted._

_**14 October, 2009**_

* * *

"Avaron-san, please sit down." Arisu set back in my seat. "Are you in any pain whatsoever? Do you need me to get anything for you?" I chuckled and waved the girl's hands off of me.

"Arisu, I'm fine. You should really take a break." Arisu shook her head and handed me a blanket.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so used to working with mental patients." She tucked the blanket around my feet. "I'm just really nervous. I don't want to mess anything up." I let out a breathy laugh at that. Arisu was a very sweet girl, yet she worried me with her worries sometimes. I wonder how Light was dealing with the kidnapping of his sister. He had to remain calm in front of Arisu and me but I could tell he was distressed.

A sudden tightening in my stomach made me wince. Arisu raised an eyebrow at me. I tried smiling at her. "I'm alright." I said to her. Another pain hit slightly lower. I hissed through my teeth at this. Arisu quickly helped me up.

"Let me take you to the hospital Avaron-san." She raced through the apartment to get a bag and guided me to the front door. "It's only been seven months. So let's hope that it's a false alarm." I nodded.

"You just need to push once more Yagami-san." The doctor calmly said. Arisu squeezed my hand.

"Avaron-san, I am so sorry." I shook my head at her yet I couldn't talk. I never felt such intense pain before. Though the pain remained it lessened greatly. And the room filled with the sound of crying.

"Yagami-san, it's a girl." The doctor announced. They placed the child in my arms. I looked down at her. It felt like I was supposed to feel some sort of happiness or joy or something. But nothing was there. I actually felt pretty saddened looking down at her.

I tore my eyes off my daughter and looked at Arisu, who frankly seemed happier about the child than I was. "Arisu, would you like to name her?" Her eyes widened before she shook her head frantically.

"No Avaron-san, she's your daughter you should name her." I looked down at her again. Her eyes were closed. I gently stroked the bit of hair on her head.

"I guess her name will be Anya Noriko Yagami." Arisu furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're giving her a middle name?" I nodded.

"I have a middle name also. Very few people know it though." I raised my arms up and handed Anya to Arisu. "I'm so tired." Arisu smiled at me and Anya.

"Don't worry Avaron-san. You'll be fine." Arisu said. "You just have to spend a few extra days in the hospital because Anya here is premature." She looked down at Anya. "Hello Anya-tan." She softly said. I stared at them. Anya, though her eyes were still closed, reached out and held onto Arisu's finger. Arisu looked as tired as I was and nervous yet still wore a smile. Why wasn't I happy right now?

I leaned back into the pillow. I didn't want to think about this anymore.


	15. Chapter 15: Uplift

**{**_UPLIFT_**}**

—_to exalt emotionally or spiritually._

_**18 October, 2009**_

* * *

I looked down at Dootsie, who was snoring softly as she slept. She was twelve years old now. I wondered what was going to happen to her. In the living-room I could hear Arisu playing with Anya. I placed my face in the palms of my hands. Arisu had informed me the risks of postpartum depression.

I sighed and unfolded the page of Death Note in my hands. Last night the sudden thought of writing my name down came to mind. Yet I snapped the pen before I could even add the second stroke to my name. I didn't know what had come over me.

Dootsie suddenly woke up. She slowly walked over to the other side of the room and lay back down. I looked to where she sat at. There was a perfectly square scrap of paper where she previously was. I hesitated before bending down and picking it up.

"Avaron." A voice suddenly said. I looked up. Justin stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him. His smile widened.

"I just had to come back. I wanted to check up on you." Anya suddenly squealed. Justin tilted his head towards the door. "I see you had a child." I got up from the bed and stood in front of him. Justin took a small step back away from me.

"In a twist of events, I missed you." I murmured. He nodded.

"That's nice to hear." He said. We continued staring at each other. He looked the same except for his eyes seemed to twinkle again. I lifted up my hand to his. He didn't accept or deny it.

"Yeah, I missed you." I repeated. His hand was skeleton and cold, yet it was still comforting for now. Justin didn't say anything.

"Avaron-san, are you alright in there?" Arisu called out from the living-room. I let of Justin and went into the other room. She greeted with a warm smile. She didn't even seem tired at all. Anya was beginning to doze off in her arms.

"I'm fine." I said. Arisu nodded.

"I made food with you want anything." She said. "Are you sad because Yagami-san isn't here? I know that being a police officer must be very difficult." I nodded to that.

"Yes, I miss Light a lot." I gave an agitated sigh. "It's too bad that he couldn't be here for Anya's birth." I sat down on the couch next to Arisu. "Are you even tired at all?" She shook her head.

"I usually work late shifts at the mental hospital. So I'm used to staying up."

"You mention mental hospitals a lot." I muttered. "Why are you working as a nurse now?" Arisu gently set Anya down.

"I wanted to try something new. Babies seem more happy then mentally ill people." Arisu then went to her own room. "I'm going to take a nap though. You can just wake me up if you need anything Avaron-san." I nodded. Justin hovered over Anya.

"So it's Anya Noriko Yagami, eh?" He said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Something seemed different about him.

"Why exactly are you here Justin?" I asked again. He shrugged.

"Let's just say that I was bored." He said. He looked back over at me. "When are you going to start writing?" I shrugged.

"Soon, I need the heads up from Light." I sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I guess I'll take a nap too."

"But you haven't done anything." Justin commented.

"I gave birth four days ago. I'm worthy of a nap." I curled up into a ball on the sofa. After a few minutes I heard Justin turn the lights off. I smiled slightly. I wonder why he always does that.


	16. Chapter 16: Love

**I haven't updated this in almost two months.**

**Wow.**

* * *

**{**_LOVE_**}**

_—a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

**_23 October, 2009_**

* * *

"Hey Justin." I called out. Even though he groaned his grin widened.

"Whenever you say that something bad usually happens." He stated. I had to admit that there was some truth with that. I went out in the living-room and looked into Arisu's room. She was soundly asleep with Anya.

I slowly opened the front door. "Take me somewhere where I can talk to you more comfortably." I murmured to Justin. He gave a slight nod and proceeded down the apartment's hallway.

After a few turns he led me downstairs. He took me behind the front entrance and into the basement. Justin then placed a piece of paper in my hand along with a pencil. "Just in case," he muttered.

I let out a breath as I placed the items in my pocket. I tried to recollect my thoughts. "You know that I don't actually have any feelings for Light, right?" I began.

Justin didn't move for a moment. Even the jewels etched onto him seemed to halt their shimmering. "Sure," he finally said.

"I'm pretty sure you know that I married him because I had to." Justin nodded. "Alright, I just wanted to let that out." I finished with another sigh.

"So you're basically saying that you don't hold any feelings towards anyone right now?" He slowly asked.

I felt like a teenage girl again all of a sudden. My heartbeat felt like or had accelerated and my stomach was all fluttery. I folded my arms around my torso. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. But my impulses told me to give it a shot for some reason.

I grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him down towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips to him.

Teeth felt weird against lips. I can assure you of that. Yet my mind took me to paradise. And I felt so happy. When I let go the pleasant feeling left and I felt regret take over.

Justin wasn't even looking at me. His eyes seemed to be focused directly above my head. Was he looking at my lifespan or something? I let my finger hesitantly tap against his arm. The silence thickened between us. I didn't like it one bit, it was eating me up inside.

I cleared my throat. "You know, life's about taking chances." I sighed and let go of him when he didn't respond. "And I think I just took one that I regret." I hung my head down.

Justin placed both of his hands on my shoulders suddenly. I looked back up at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. His voice sounded different. I almost sounded sad to me.

"I don't know." I stated.

"Don't you know how a Shinigami can die?" He went on. A pang ricocheted in my heart and my lips parted in shock. How could I forgot about that?

"I'm so sorry Justin." One of his left my shoulder and rested on my cheek. His hand was neither cold nor warm right now. His thumb caressed it. Once again, bone felt weird against skin, yet it still felt nice.

He then brushed it against my bottom lip. I almost shivered. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up. "You can make some very stupid decisions sometimes." He stated. I nodded speechlessly. I had to admit that that was true also. Justin squeezed my jaw slightly then sighed. "But we all do sometimes."

I shrugged. I had no clue where he was going with all of this. "I guess—" He suddenly swooped down on me. My eyes widened. He dropped his hands and lifted me by the waist to his level. After shock has washed over I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hoped that I could get used this whole bones and teeth thing soon.

I smiled as we parted. This all had turned out better than I expected. I let out a giggle when he set me down. It felt like I hadn't laughed a genuine laugh in ages. "You're going to be the death of me Avaron." He said under his breath.

"I'll try not to Justin." I said. I hugged him quickly before turning back to the door. "Let's go before Arisu notices I'm gone." He nodded and led me back.


	17. Chapter 17: Guilt

**{**_GUILT_**}**

_—a feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined._

**_27 October, 2009_**

* * *

"Okay, now I have the meaning of your full name in order." Justin stated. I chuckled as I leaned against him.

"You have my middle name too?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay let me hear it."

"Now, Avaron means 'Island of Apples,' Hecate means 'far-reaching' or 'will,' Trotsky means 'from Troski,' Kami means 'God,' and Yagami means 'Night God.'" I whistled at that. My name was long now. "Therefore your full name would mean the 'Far-Reaching, Willful Night God of the Island of Apples near Troski.'"

I felt myself smile. He could be really thoughtful sometimes. "That's nice." I turned around to face him. "But Hecate also means 'evil.' In Greek Mythology or something she was the goddess of sorcery I think." Justin cocked his head to the side. "So where does that come in?"

"I left that meaning out on purpose." He said. He ruffled my hair. "You're not that evil my dear Avaron." Before I could say anything I heard the front door open. I hid my scrap of Death Note in my pocket before leaving the room.

Light slammed the door behind him. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. He kicked his shoes off and walked past me to the living-room. I frowned as I followed him. "Light what's the matter?"

He snarled. "The American president decided to commit suicide because of the British Mafia's threats." That didn't sound right. Even though the president had submitted to Kira he wasn't that weak. There had to be foul play in this.

"Do you think that somebody else has a Death Note?" Light shrugged. He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed. Usually I would try to be a good wife and comfort him, but I couldn't move myself to do it.

It took a moment for Light to stand back up. "Where's Anya?" He asked.

"Arisu-chan took her for a walk." He nodded. My heart heated up suddenly. He cared about Anya? It's not that I expected to not care about her, she is his flesh and blood. But he thought about her whenever he was gone?

I felt like a horrible mother now. I've just let Arisu do all the work while I was occupied with Justin. My thoughts were interrupted when Light hugged me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He leaned back and kissed me. I almost pushed him off of me. Now thinking about it Light and I have kissed less than ten times, hugged only a handful of times, and only had sex once. When he let go he stared at me oddly. "Just as I thought," I murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like somebody else or something?" He asked. I snorted on my laughter. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry. You sounded like a little kid when you said that." Light's frown deepened. "But to answer your question, no. I just wasn't expecting that." He nodded but he didn't seem to buy it though.

Light rubbed his hands together and headed to the bedroom. "I'm tired." He said. When he entered Justin flew out.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head. I felt horribly guilty right now. He rubbed my back silently.

"Hey Avaron!" I heard behind me. Before I could turn around Ryuk appeared in front of me. "What's Ju—" I jumped up and covered his mouth.

"Shut up. Light doesn't know about him." Ryuk shook my hand off and cackled.

"How are you going to make sure of that?" He asked me. I grunted.

"I'll give you apples alright? Just hush." He nodded. I ran off to get my shoes and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked me. I glanced at my room before opening the front door.

"Ryuk, tell Light that I went for a walk. Justin can you come with me?" They both nodded and Justin followed behind me.

* * *

Her full name is Avaron Hecate Trotsky Kami Yagami


	18. Chapter 18: Chance

**Prepare for a lot of chapter breaks.**

* * *

**{**CHANCE**}**

_—luck or fortune._

**_27 October, 2009_**

* * *

I raced through the streets as quickly as I could, I felt Justin hot on my trail. "I don't understand why you're hurrying." He said. I was guessing he wanted to know where we were going.

When we arrived to the airport I stopped. I leaned against a pillar to catch my breath. Even though I had lost all of my baby weight I still wasn't in my full psychical condition. When air was supplied into my lungs I straightened up and went inside. "I'm taking another risk." I whispered. I heard Justin start to say something but stop.

I straightened my hair and looked at the lady behind the counter. "I am Emi, how can I help you today?" She said.

"May I have the ticket to California please?" I asked. She nodded and tore off a ticket.

"You came here just in the nick of time. Your flight will be leaving in ten minutes." I thanked her and sighed. She meant I had to run again.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving Japan." Justin said. I nodded. "Please tell me that you left with some form of identification."

"Why are you concerned about that?" I whispered. There weren't many people on the plane, but I still had to be careful.

"You're supposed to carry some form of identification on you at all times." I heard him sit next to me. "And you better have some more money too." I was tempted to laugh at his worries. He sounded like a mother right now.

"I have a form of ID and more money, thank you very much." I said. He huffed. "I miss my Dad so much." I said. I was so caught up in this Kira mess that I wasn't able to visit him. It's hard to not see my Dad in five years. I mainly glad that he hasn't had no form of heart attack while I was gone.

I glanced at Justin and watched him straighten up in his seat. "I don't think I ever met my father." I lightly touched his arm.

"I want to hug you right now." I murmured. I couldn't wait until the plane boarded. "Do you have my Death Note?" He nodded. "You can give to me later."

"You say it like I'm going to." He muttered.

"That's because you are." He huffed and stood up.

"No need to be rude Avaron." Justin then walked away from my row.

* * *

The highlight of my plane ride was when Justin stuck his hand through the passengers' heads to gain the reaction of frantic swatting and confusion. It was hard to suppress my laughter.

When the plane landed I was the first to jump off. "So you're from Los Angeles?" Justin asked. I shook my head.

"I'm from Paradise, but I'll take a break here. I'm jet-lagged."

* * *

I had borrowed the hotel's robe to wear after I showered. Justin hovered over the foot of the bed. I yawned. "Tomorrow morning we'll go see my Dad." I sighed. He nodded before sitting down at my feet. I got up and hugged his back. "Hey Justin, do you want to sleep with me now?" I asked.

Justin gave a dark chuckle. "I remember that day." He said. I brushed my cheek against his. "You have a very interesting mind." I laughed also.

"If that's a no then I'll go to sleep right now." I took my arms suddenly. "Justin, what are—"

"Don't talk." He stared at me until I started squirming in his arms.

"Justin let go of me." I whined. He kissed me. I still tried to get him to let go of me. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Can I hold you?" He asked. I gasped, my face heated up too. I quickly nodded. I laid down and let myself be cradled in his arms. He had a disturbingly comforting feeling to him. I nuzzled myself to him and fell soundly asleep in no tizme.


	19. Chapter 19: Crazy

_**{**CRAZY**}**_

_—senseless; impractical; totally unsound._

_**28 October, 2009**_

* * *

When I woke up I felt no arms around me. I turned around to find a slip of paper, a card, and money. The paper read: "_I'll be back. And it's bad to lie._"

I rolled my eyes and straightened my robe. I didn't remember loosening it last night. I found a different clothes instead of the pile I had found yesterday. And my Mom's collar was there too. I didn't remember taking that off either. Eh, whatever.

Justin had given me a lacy black skirt to wear. "Wow." I murmured under my breath as I put it on. I knew that he was male, but I didn't know that he had pervy urges. Justin could be so majestic sometimes that it was annoying.

I looked into the mirror after I slipped some boots on. I almost looked that happy teenage girl who just wanted to go to school in Japan with her roommate. My features haven't changed much. My hair and eyes were still brown, but my hair had gotten much longer. "Time for a haircut." I muttered before I moved away.

I slipped the money and note into my bra and I opened the door as I was about to do so with my ID. "Get her." I heard. I dropped the card and looked up. Three men were suddenly in my vision. One covered my mouth and another grabbed my hands.

"Hey she dropped something." I heard one behind them say.

"Hey it's an ID." I heard someone gasp. "She's Yagami's wife! That was a lucky guess there Mello." Mello? Light had mentioned that name before. One of them pressed a cloth to my face. I had no more fight left in me. Plus, despite my height, I was no match against three burly men who could probably strangle people with their chest hair.

And then I was out.

* * *

When I came to my first instinct was to panic. But I had to soothe the little girl in me. I could think my way out of this. After I calmed down I started thinking.

First of all, I had just gotten kidnapped by the leader of the British mafia in California. On top of that Light has some problem with him and I was Light's "wife." They either wanted to kill me or ransom me for something. Did they want the Death Note? Did they even know that it existed?

I tried looking around. The room would've been pitch black if it wasn't for the T.V. on the far wall. Some stupid cartoon was playing. My hands and feet were restrained and my mouth was covered. I felt myself begin to tremble. I didn't know what to do.

I heard the door open and froze. What were they going to do? "I see you're awake Mrs. Yagami." Someone said. I looked at him. At a first glance anybody would have mistaken him for a girl. He lowered my face covering.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's speak English." He said. I could hear the smallest European accent in his voice now that he spoke English.

"Okay." I murmured. English almost felt unnatural after all these years in Japan.

"Do you know who I am?" He grabbed the top of my hair to make me look up at him. His eyes were a soft shade of blue but they were so cold looking.

"Are you Mello?" I said. He smirked and nodded.

"And I believe you know why you're here." I shook my head. He let go of me. "Are you an idiot or something? Isn't it obvious?" I guess asking questions really was annoying.

"No." I stated.

"We want your weapon Avaron." I never heard someone say my name with such hate. Another wave of fear hit me. Where was Justin when I needed him? "I know you know where it is. So tell me." I stared at him. "I've never been provoked to hit a woman." I heard him mutter. He walked away.

I tried looking down at my restraints. They used handcuffs. I wasn't going to get of these easily. I slumped down on the floor and let out a heavy breath. "Justin," I whispered.

"You rang?" I heard a voice say behind me. I straightened up and turned around.

"Justin thank you." I leaned against his chest. He patted my head. "Can you get me out of these cuffs?"

He pulled out a set of keys. "I'm already a step ahead of you." He then unlocked them. I resisted the urge to hug him and just pulled out the slip of paper.

"This is a Death Note scrap, right?" He nodded and handed me a pen.

"You don't know their names." He stated. I nodded and locked the door.

I bit my lip. "Justin, I need to make the deal again."

"That's means you're dividing the lifespan you've already divided." I slowly nodded. He touched my shoulder. "Okay." He said. I felt the odd sensation go through me once again. I gripped the paper and pen tighter in my hand before I unlocked the door.

I crept slowly down the hallway. It was dark here also. I heard footsteps ahead of me. I pressed myself flat against the nearest wall and held my breath. "Mello wants to meet us in the main room." I heard on them say. When they walked past me I almost huffed. I needed to go in the opposite direction.

I slowly walked behind them until they came to the room they wanted. Luck must have been on my side too today. There was a large window in the room so I could see them. My heartbeat accelerated. This was it.

I stretched up and looked into the room. I quickly memorized five names and wrote them down. "Rod Ross, Jack Neylon, Zakk Iruis, Ralph Bay, and Al Meem down." I muttered. I quickly wrote down times for them. I looked up again and continued writing until there was just one guy left.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Justin.

"You have five more seconds." He said. I gave a small nod. I then heard gasping and screaming come from the room.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?!" I heard Mello yell. There were even a few gunshots mixed in with the sputtering. Then a few seconds later it was all over. I heard the door open beside. I quickly glanced up.

"Mihael Keehl," I said as I wrote, "It's over." Mello stared at me with wide eyes.

"Avaron, fu—" I then watched him gasp and his hands flew widely at his chest. He tore off something from around his neck before he sucked in one last breath and fell. I bent down and pried the object out of his hand. It was a rosary.

"Who would've thought that the leader of the Mafia was Catholic?" I said as I studied the cross and beads. I then put them around my own neck underneath my collar. "You know, my Mother tried to convert us all to Catholicism but that didn't work out very well."

"I see." Justin said. I ran down the hallway until I found the exit.

"Did I say thank you?" I asked. He nodded. "Sorry, I forgot." I said. "Do you know where we are?"

"On the outskirts of Los Angeles." He answered. I sighed. That meant I would have to walk a long way to the airport.


	20. Chapter 20: Trust

_**{**TRUST**}**_

_—reliance on the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing; confidence_.

_**28 October, 2009**_

* * *

"Sorry that you couldn't visit your dad." I heard Justin murmur from behind me. I was surprised that he was talking to me. He has been silent the whole way back to Japan. I decided against asking him questions though.

There were a lot of things running through my mind. Why was he so quiet on the way back? How did he know that I needed help? And why was my robe undone and collar off when I woke up the other day?

"You seem to be thinking long and hard about something. Care to tell me?" I sighed and decided to go with what was bothering me the most.

"Justin," I said. My voice came out much softer than I had intended it to. I guess Justin was worried because he wrapped his arms around my waist. I had the urge to step away from him, but I ignored it. "Why were my clothes undone when I woke up?" I felt him freeze.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I woke up the tie to my robe was off and so was my collar. Why?" After a moment's silence I shook him off of me. "Justin why aren't you answering me?"

I still didn't face him. I couldn't make myself do it. I felt y shoulders begin to shake. In all my time here I've never cried. I didn't know why I was doing it now. Was it a post-childbirth effect? I guess my hormones were still out of whack. I tried rubbing away the tears as they came but soon there were too many.

"Avaron, are you—" A sob answered his question. "I'm sorry." He murmured. I turned around then.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I had no self-control that night." He stated. "At least Shinigami can't get humans pregnant." I gasped.

"Justin how could you?" My voice became even quieter. I had expected that I'd start screaming, but I didn't. Another sob escaped from me. "I was asleep too." I felt like I was betrayed by him for some reason. "Y-You raped me." I stammered.

"I guess you can call it that." He said. He almost founded casual. Yet I couldn't make myself angry about it. My sadness was too deep.

"I-I..." A crack in my voice forced me to trail off.

"Finish what you were trying to say Avaron." Justin saying my name was like a blow to my heart. I never felt despair like this before. Not even when my mom and step-father died.

"I hate you Justin." I spat out. I ran out the bedroom. I felt him chase after me.

"Don't say that!" Arisu and Anya were in the living-room, so I couldn't respond to him.

I didn't actually hate him. But my heart did though.


	21. Chapter 21: Empty

_**{**__EMPTY__**}**_

_—destitute of some quality or qualities; devoid (usually followed by of)._

_**28 October, 2009**_

* * *

Justin tried to talk to me for the rest of the day but I ignored him. "Ava-san, are you feeling okay? I think you should lay down, you're very pale." I absentmindedly nodded towards her and went to my bedroom. My hand automatically moved to lock the door but I stopped myself. That probably wasn't a good idea now.

"Avaron, will you please answer me?" Justin said. I guess the both or is have changed at least a little bit. Five years ago he probably would've just left me in an angry rage like he did before.

"You're really smart." I blankly stated. That shut him up. "You could've done it and I would've never known. But you left my clothes undone. Why was that?" He sighed.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking right." I could that he wanted to say more but he just left it at that.

"I still hate you." I said. He want through the wall at that without another word.

I heard he front door suddenly slam shut. Anya began crying. "Can you take her outside please?" I heard Light's voice ask. The door closed a few seconds later.

The bedroom door then opened. There was so much emotion on Light's face that I couldn't help my empathy. "What's wrong Light?" I asked.

"My father died." He answered. I've only talked to Soichiro Yagami a few times, but the fact that he was a good man was etched into my mind.

"I'm so sorry." My words were robotic but I couldn't help it.

"He does of a heart attack." He said. I gasped. I believed that Soichiro was a perfectly healthy man. But what Shinigamk would do that?

I chewed on my bottom lol as I watched Light. I had never seen him so sad before. He suddenly slammed his fist against the wall nearest to him. "My mom is sick too." He said. "What's going on?"

"I hope you don't lose her either." I whispered. Light looked at with furious eyes.

"I better not lose you, got it?" I slowly nodded. A small part of me didn't want to lose him either.

After some hesitation I wrapped my arms around him. "Do you need anything?" I whispered next to his cheek. He shook his head and leaned back against me.

"I just can't believe this happened." He said in a low voice. I rubbed small circles onto his back. I couldn't think of anything to say to console him. My mind was at an absolute blank right now.

I felt Light give a small tremble before he pushed me off of him. I watched him cover his face with his hands in complete silence. It would be so simple to just reach out and hold him again but I couldn't do it.


End file.
